


Groupies bleiben nicht zum Frühstück

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Blossoms (Band), Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«С каких пор ты занимаешься благотворительностью?» - поинтересовался Майлз у Алекса, когда они остались в комнате одни. Тот пожал плечами: «Разве идея плоха? И в прошлый раз ты выбирал».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupies bleiben nicht zum Frühstück

Том по­тер свои вис­ки, а за­тем нес­коль­ко раз сжал и раз­жал паль­цы, что­бы вер­нуть им чувс­тви­тель­ность. В гри­мер­ку The Last Shadow Puppets на­билось слиш­ком мно­го лю­дей — все хо­тели по­об­щать­ся с груп­пой, у ко­торой они выс­ту­пали на ра­зог­ре­ве — и в по­меще­нии сде­лалось слиш­ком душ­но. «Ты как, в по­ряд­ке?» — нег­ромко спро­сил у не­го Джо, и Том ут­верди­тель­но кив­нул, де­лая оче­ред­ной гло­ток пи­ва, что­бы про­мочить то и де­ло пе­ресы­ха­ющее гор­ло.  
  
Уже че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут ока­залось, что его друзья и в осо­бен­ности Джо быс­тро наш­ли об­щий язык с Май­лзом Кей­ном — Том слы­шал, как они оба сме­ялись со­вер­шенно не­пов­то­римым сме­хом. Их Май­лз уже по­давал ему зна­ки, ак­тивно жес­ти­кули­руя, что­бы Том не ро­бел и при­со­еди­нял­ся к об­ще­нию. «Иди сю­да, хо­чешь сфот­кать­ся с Алек­сом Тёр­не­ром?» — поз­вал его Май­лз, и Том прак­ти­чес­ки зас­та­вил се­бя пос­мотреть в ту сто­рону. Алекс, то­же по­тяги­вав­ший пи­во из плас­ти­ково­го ста­кан­чи­ка, изог­нул бровь и чуть кач­нул го­ловой, на­мекая, что он не про­тив фо­то. Том по­чувс­тво­вал, что его прок­ля­тые ще­ки буд­то по­лых­ну­ли ог­нем, и поп­лелся ту­да, ку­да его поз­ва­ли, сце­пив паль­цы вок­руг бу­тыл­ки на­мер­тво. Его нем­но­го под­ташни­вало от вол­не­ния, и кра­ем соз­на­ния он пох­ва­лил се­бя за то, что ни­чего не ел пе­ред кон­цертом.  
  
Алекс ока­зал­ся на це­лую го­лову его ни­же, по­это­му Том по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя еще бо­лее не­лов­ко. «Доб­рый ве­чер, — поз­до­ровал­ся он, во­рочая не­пос­лушным язы­ком. — Спа­сибо за от­личный кон­церт». Алекс снис­хо­дитель­но ему улыб­нулся — у То­ма поч­ти под­ко­сились но­ги — и от­ве­тил: «Вы то­же бы­ли мо­лод­цы. Мы в вас не ошиб­лись». Тут вкли­нил­ся Май­лз: «Так мож­но все-та­ки фо­точ­ку? Он стес­ня­ет­ся поп­ро­сить», и Том был го­тов его при­душить, ког­да Алекс из­дал мяг­кий сме­шок и от­ве­тил: «Ко­неч­но мож­но, щел­кай быс­трее».  
  
Они по­вер­ну­лись ли­цом к Май­лзу с ай­фо­ном, и Том не знал, как ре­аги­ровать, ког­да Алекс де­жур­но при­об­нял его по­выше та­лии для фо­то. Он на се­кун­ду заж­му­рил­ся — у то­го был та­кой го­рячий бок, прос­то печ­ка — и то­же при­об­нял его за пле­чи. Том нем­но­жеч­ко не­нави­дел се­бя за это, но ему хо­телось, что­бы Май­лз фо­тог­ра­фиро­вал их как мож­но доль­ше.  
  
«Есть», — со­об­щил Май­лз, и они от­сту­пили друг от дру­га, поч­ти од­новре­мен­но сде­лав гло­ток пи­ва. «Спа­сибо», — ска­зал Том, ук­радкой пог­ля­дывая на не прик­ры­тые май­кой пле­чи, ко­торые толь­ко что об­ни­мал. «Не за что, — дру­желюб­но отоз­вался Алекс и до­бавил: — Не убе­гай, да­вай по­бол­та­ем». Том кив­нул, опер­шись на тум­бу ря­дом с Алек­сом, ко­торый си­дел на ней, све­сив но­ги. Он по­нятия не имел, что дол­жен ска­зать, но тот на­чал раз­го­вор за не­го: «Для ли­дера груп­пы ты слиш­ком стес­ни­тель­ный». Том, чувс­твуя на­лип­шую на гу­бы глу­пова­тую улы­боч­ку, от­ве­тил: «Я еще сре­ди нас са­мый бол­тли­вый. И вы то­же ког­да-то не бы­ли по­хожи на ли­дера груп­пы». То­му за­хоте­лось уда­рить се­бя по лбу за та­кую не слиш­ком-то веж­ли­вую реп­ли­ку, но Алекс лишь хмык­нул: «Ну да, я и за­был об этом. Сей­час нам, зна­ешь ли, не ну­жен ли­дер в ду­эте».  
  
Пос­ле не­боль­шой па­узы, в ко­торой Том нап­ря­жен­но ше­велил моз­га­ми, пы­та­ясь при­думать, о чем спро­сить Алек­са, тот кач­нул ста­каном в сто­рону Джо­ша и спро­сил нег­ромко, нак­ло­нив­шись бли­же к То­му: «А этот у вас сов­сем не раз­го­вари­ва­ет? Выг­ля­дит так, буд­то его цы­гане в детс­тве ук­ра­ли». Том не сдер­жал сме­ха — он чес­тно не хо­тел сме­ять­ся над Джо­шем — и от­ве­тил: «Он прос­то очень мол­ча­ливый. За­то хо­роший ги­тарист». Алекс сно­ва ус­мехнул­ся: «Да, зна­ем та­ких».  
  
«Ты сам пи­шешь пес­ни?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Алекс, и Том охот­но ух­ва­тил­ся за эту те­му. «Да, тек­сты, — от­ве­тил он, ожи­вив­шись. — На­чал пи­сать, ког­да мне бы­ло пят­надцать. Но поч­ти все пес­ни, что мы иг­ра­ли се­год­ня, от­но­ситель­но но­вые». Том с на­деж­дой спро­сил: «Что вы о них ду­ма­ете?» Алекс под­пер ли­цо ру­кой и вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на не­го, а за­тем мед­ленно от­ве­тил, тща­тель­но под­би­рая сло­ва: «Очень сво­еоб­разно. В хо­рошем смыс­ле. Мне пон­ра­вилась Blow. И у вас силь­ный кла­виш­ник». Том поб­ла­года­рил и по­обе­щал пе­редать Май­лзу пох­ва­лу, ста­ра­ясь не вы­дать лег­ко­го огор­че­ния, что Алекс ни­чего не ска­зал про не­го са­мого. Од­на­ко тот, оче­вид­но, ух­ва­тил собс­твен­ную мысль и до­бавил: «У те­бя хо­роший го­лос, но еще не ок­реп. Не пе­ренап­ря­гай­ся, и бу­дешь зву­чать еще луч­ше». Том поб­ла­года­рил его за со­вет и по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя го­раз­до луч­ше.  
  
«Ты не ку­ришь?» — не­ожи­дан­но спро­сил Алекс. «Нет», — уди­вил­ся та­кому воп­ро­су Том. «Мо­лодец. Не ку­ри», — зак­лю­чил Алекс. Том толь­ко во­шел во вкус их бе­седы, и ему от­ча­ян­но хо­телось по­бол­тать с Алек­сом еще, си­дя ря­дом на тум­бе и по­тяги­вая пи­во. У то­го был та­кой при­ят­ный го­лос, что То­ма он поч­ти уба­юки­вал, и он пос­то­ян­но сдер­жи­вал се­бя от же­лания опус­тить го­лову на креп­кое пле­чо, как он час­то де­лал с Джо, ког­да ус­та­вал.  
  
Их вско­ре прер­вал Май­лз Кейн, ко­торый по­дошел к ним, ок­ру­жен­ный друзь­ями То­ма. «Ал, нам по­ра зак­руглять­ся», — об­ра­тил­ся он к Алек­су. «Здравс­твуй­те», — не слиш­ком к мес­ту поз­до­ровал­ся Том, но Алекс пох­ло­пал его по пле­чу и пред­ста­вил Май­лзу: «Это же их фрон­тмен». Выг­ля­дев­ший ус­та­лым Май­лз тут же рас­плыл­ся в улыб­ке и по­жал То­му ру­ку: «Ну при­вет, фрон­тмен. Я те­бя пом­ню. Ты под­рос». Том нем­но­го сму­тил­ся, а Алекс ско­рее уди­вил­ся: «Так вы зна­комы? Ког­да ус­пе­ли, а, Май­лз?» Тот ух­мыль­нул­ся еще ши­ре и от­ве­тил: «Мой ку­зен — их про­дюсер. Вот этот мо­лодой че­ловек су­нул мне их де­мо еще в 2014-м».  
  
По­ка все про­щались до зав­траш­не­го кон­церта и об­ме­нива­лись ком­пли­мен­та­ми, Том чуть не вздрог­нул, ког­да Алекс по­манил его паль­цем, что­бы он нак­ло­нил­ся, и ска­зал ему на ухо: «Мер­ри­он, че­рез два ча­са. Ска­жешь, что к мис­те­ру Тёр­не­ру. Счи­тай, что это твой зо­лотой би­лет на шо­колад­ную фаб­ри­ку». По­ка Том хло­пал гла­зами, пы­та­ясь ос­мыслить ус­лы­шан­ное, Алекс под­мигнул ему и мяг­ко вып­ро­водил их всех из гри­мер­ки.  
  
«С ка­ких пор ты за­нима­ешь­ся бла­гот­во­ритель­ностью?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Май­лз у Алек­са, ког­да они ос­та­лись в ком­на­те од­ни. Тот по­жал пле­чами: «Раз­ве идея пло­ха? И в прош­лый раз ты вы­бирал».  
  
На вы­ходе из те­ат­ра Джо и Май­лз спро­сили То­ма, не хо­чет ли он от­пра­вить­ся с ни­ми гу­лять. «Прос­ти­те, я ус­тал, — от­ве­тил Том, все еще в лег­ком сту­поре. — Я хо­чу лечь спать по­рань­ше». Это да­же не бы­ло врань­ем, но Том все рав­но ос­тался с не­чис­той со­вестью.  
  
Душ, од­на­ко, сде­лал чис­тым хо­тя бы его са­мого — он не со­бирал­ся приз­на­вать­ся са­мому се­бе, что мыл­ся го­раз­до тща­тель­ней, чем обыч­но. Ког­да Том вы­шел из ду­ша, в их но­мере уже ни­кого не бы­ло — зна­чит, друзья все-та­ки уш­ли гу­лять без не­го. На не­го на­вали­лась вся тя­жесть ре­шения, ко­торое на пер­вый взгляд ка­залось та­ким прос­тым: зо­вут — иди. То­му все рав­но бы­ло страш­но, по­тому что пред­ло­жив­ший ему про­вес­ти ве­чер вмес­те Алекс ока­зал­ся жи­вым че­лове­ком со сво­им ха­рак­те­ром и же­лани­ями, а не не­дос­ти­жимым иде­алом. Том был уве­рен, что Май­лз то­же бу­дет там — не нуж­но бы­ло быть близ­ко зна­комым с этой па­роч­кой, что­бы до­гадать­ся, что у них все об­щее. Он же­лал сно­ва ока­зать­ся ря­дом с Алек­сом, по­тому что об этом на­шеп­ты­вали все его дав­ние и тай­ные же­лания, но он сов­сем не хо­тел ока­зать­ся при­чиной ссо­ры двух близ­ких лю­дей. А ес­ли его друзья уз­на­ют, ку­да он ез­дил? Том не смо­жет от­бре­хать­ся как сле­ду­ет, а впос­ледс­твии и смот­реть им в гла­за.  
  
Он взгля­нул на ча­сы и чуть не под­прыг­нул: он уже поч­ти опаз­ды­вал, и это под­стег­ну­ло его к не­мед­ленно­му при­нятию ре­шения. Про­иг­но­риро­вать приг­ла­шение уж точ­но бы­ло бы не­веж­ли­во. Том втис­нулся в пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся чис­тую одеж­ду, а выс­ко­чив из оте­ля, пой­мал так­си, хоть это и уда­рило бы по его бюд­же­ту. Си­дя на пас­са­жир­ском си­денье, он ду­мал про се­бя, что Тёр­нер и Кейн не ка­кие-ни­будь ма­фи­ози, ко­торых они из се­бя стро­ят, и он смо­жет уй­ти, ес­ли по­чувс­тву­ет се­бя не­ком­фор­тно. Гля­дя в ок­но на ноч­ной Дуб­лин, Том пы­тал­ся вы­думы­вать у се­бя в го­лове дра­матич­ные срав­не­ния с ге­ро­иня­ми ки­но ти­па Кра­сот­ки, что­бы от­влечь­ся. Че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя так­сист со­об­щил, что они при­еха­ли к оте­лю Мер­ри­он, и Том рас­пла­тил­ся с ним, преж­де чем вы­лез­ти из так­си пе­ред рес­пекта­бель­но­го ви­да зда­ни­ем.  
  
В хол­ле все ока­залось не ху­же, а Том за­семе­нил по ков­ро­вой до­рож­ке к стой­ке при­ем­ной. «Где жи­вет мис­тер Тёр­нер? — спро­сил он у ад­ми­нис­тра­тора за стой­кой. — У ме­ня наз­на­чена встре­ча». Де­вуш­ка пос­мотре­ла на не­го без осо­бого до­верия, од­на­ко сня­ла те­лефон­ную труб­ку и поз­во­нила, ви­димо, в но­мер. Том да­же нос­ком бо­тин­ка стал пос­ту­кивать по по­лу от вол­не­ния — ну как же, его обя­затель­но дол­жны пус­тить!  
  
«Доб­ро по­жало­вать в отель Мер­ри­он», — ска­зала ад­ми­нис­тра­тор уже ку­да при­вет­ли­вей и объ­яс­ни­ла ему, ку­да ид­ти. Том за­шел в лифт с еще нес­коль­ки­ми пос­то­яль­ца­ми и за­бил­ся в даль­ний угол, ста­ра­ясь ук­радкой поп­ра­вить во­лосы у зер­ка­ла или по­ковы­рять од­ну из вес­ну­шек на ли­це. Вый­дя на нуж­ном эта­же, он быс­тро на­шел нуж­ные апар­та­мен­ты, од­на­ко про­шел даль­ше по ко­ридо­ру и об­ратно еще па­ру раз, ста­ра­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся. За­тем, вспом­нив, что он и так опаз­ды­вал, Том роб­ко пос­ту­чал в дверь. Сер­дце сту­чало, ка­жет­ся, где-то в гор­ле, и ког­да дверь ему от­крыл Май­лз, рас­та­яла пос­ледняя на­ив­ная на­деж­да, что Алекс звал его по­быть на­еди­не.  
  
«О, вот и наш гость», — про­тянул Май­лз, при­ветс­твуя его улыб­кой, пос­ле че­го впус­тил в но­мер. Это ока­зались дей­стви­тель­но це­лые апар­та­мен­ты — Алекс и Май­лз яв­но не пос­ку­пились на мес­то, где им пред­сто­яло жить еще две но­чи. Том да­же стя­нул бо­тин­ки на вхо­де, что­бы не нас­ле­дить. «Мы ду­мали, ты уже не при­дешь», — ска­зал Алекс с ди­вана, к ко­торо­му его про­водил Май­лз. Том по­чувс­тво­вал, что от­вра­титель­но и нек­ста­ти по­те­ет от вол­не­ния. «Я прос­то… — на­чал он, не зная тол­ком, как соб­рался объ­яс­нить свое опоз­да­ние. — В об­щем, из­ви­ните, что зас­та­вил ждать».  
  
«Это ни­чего, — отоз­вался Май­лз, плюх­нувшись на ди­ван. — Нам то­же дол­го нес­ли все это доб­ро». Он ука­зал на сто­лик воз­ле ди­вана, на ко­тором сто­яло ве­дер­ко со ль­дом и бу­тыл­кой шам­пан­ско­го, а так­же блю­до с фрук­та­ми. Том сму­тил­ся, что его так до­рого уго­ща­ют, но тут Алекс по­манил его на ди­ван: «Че­го сто­ишь, при­сажи­вай­ся!» Том при­сел на ди­ван меж­ду ни­ми, пос­коль­ку ему ос­та­вили как раз та­кое мес­то, и про се­бя по­радо­вал­ся, что его в этот мо­мент не ви­дит ник­то из дру­зей или, бо­же упа­си, ро­дите­лей. По­коле­бав­шись не­дол­го, он слег­ка по­вер­нулся к Алек­су, что­бы рас­смат­ри­вать его. Тот яв­но то­же уже был вы­мыт и при­чесан, а одет в та­кую же май­ку, как и на кон­церте, толь­ко чис­тую, и по­чему-то шта­ны от спор­тивно­го кос­тю­ма. Во что был одет Май­лз, Том по­чему-то не об­ра­тил вни­мания — во что-то тем­ное, ка­жет­ся.  
  
«Май­лз, от­крой нам шам­пан­ское, по­жалуй­ста», — поп­ро­сил Алекс, и тот встал с ди­вана, что­бы вы­пол­нить прось­бу. «Ну как, не жа­ле­ешь, что при­шел? — спро­сил Алекс с улыб­кой, то­же по­вер­нувшись к То­му. — Или еще ра­но для та­кого воп­ро­са?» Том сму­щен­но улыб­нулся в от­вет и от­ве­тил: «Да, это бы­ло бы не­веж­ли­во, ес­ли бы я не при­шел». Алекс чуть со­щурил тем­ные гла­за и вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на не­го: «Ты же не де­ла­ешь нам одол­же­ние? Будь со мной от­кро­венен, Том». Он сно­ва бе­зудер­жно пок­раснел и вы­палил: «Нет-нет, вы не так по­няли. Ко­неч­но, я очень хо­тел прий­ти».  
  
Алекс мяг­ко тол­кнул его в пле­чо и за­явил: «Эй, не нуж­но вы­кать. Сколь­ко те­бе лет?» Том от­ве­тил: «Двад­цать три», и тот до­бавил: «Вот, мы все­го на семь лет те­бя стар­ше». Май­лз спра­вил­ся с шам­пан­ским и под­ви­нул сто­лик к ним бли­же, что­бы все мог­ли брать фрук­ты. Он вру­чил фу­жеры То­му и Алек­су и пред­ло­жил сра­зу же вы­пить за встре­чу. Том при­губил шам­пан­ское — этот на­питок не был ему при­вычен, но на вкус пря­мо-та­ки чувс­тво­валась до­рого­виз­на.  
  
Том сно­ва ус­та­вил­ся на Алек­са, и тот, осу­шив по­лови­ну фу­жера сра­зу, по­манил его к се­бе и при­об­нял за пле­чи. Том про се­бя вос­торжен­но пис­кнул, а на де­ле ус­та­вил­ся в свои ко­лени. «Так вот, Том, что я хо­тел те­бе ска­зать, — сно­ва за­гово­рил Алекс по­верх его уха, что­бы Май­лз то­же слы­шал. — Пусть на­ша встре­ча бу­дет на­шим сек­ре­том, хо­рошо? Ты же толь­ко там бол­тлив, где это нуж­но, вер­но?» Том за­сопел, со­об­ра­зив, что на­мере­ния у Алек­са с Май­лзом бы­ли са­мые серь­ез­ные. Ко­неч­но, они це­нили при­ват­ность, по­это­му Том не со­бирал­ся об­ма­нывать их до­верие. «Ко­неч­но, я все по­нимаю», — серь­ез­но кив­нул он. «Вот и прек­расно, — ска­зал Алекс и про­тянул ему клуб­ни­ку. — Съ­ешь ягод­ку».  
  
Том при­нял клуб­ни­ку из его рук и поз­во­лил се­бе рас­сла­бить­ся в по­лу­объ­ятии. От шам­пан­ско­го при­ят­ная ис­то­ма рас­те­калась по те­лу, Алекс был по-преж­не­му теп­лый и дь­яволь­ски прив­ле­катель­ный — Том слег­ка зад­рал го­лову, что­бы пос­мотреть на не­го, и при­жал­ся ще­кой к его го­лому пле­чу. От Алек­са пах­ло муж­ским ге­лем для ду­ша, и это дур­ма­нило не ху­же шам­пан­ско­го. Том из­дал нег­ромкий до­воль­ный вздох, а Май­лз вдруг каш­ля­нул, прив­ле­кая к се­бе вни­мание, и ска­зал шут­ли­во: «Не при­пом­ню еще та­кого, что­бы ме­ня нас­толь­ко иг­но­риро­вали, ког­да мы с то­бой бы­ли вмес­те». Том встре­пенул­ся, ус­ты­див­шись, но Алекс мяг­ко при­жал его к се­бе, ве­ля ус­по­ко­ить­ся. «Из­ви­ните, — прис­ты­жен­но ска­зал Том, обер­нувшись к Май­лзу. — То есть, из­ви­ни».  
  
Тот под­ви­нул­ся бли­же, по-преж­не­му спо­кой­но улы­ба­ясь, и то­же про­тянул То­му яго­ду. Он по­нял, что Май­лз хо­тел, что­бы Том съ­ел клуб­ни­ку с его рук, и за­меш­кался. Алекс из­дал сме­шок и пог­ла­дил его по пле­чу. «Не бой­ся Май­лза, он руч­ной, — ус­мехнул­ся он, а за­тем до­бавил ше­потом: — По­том раз­ре­шу пог­ла­дить». Том при­от­крыл рот и об­хва­тил гу­бами клуб­ни­ку, от­ку­сив от нее боль­шую часть. Май­лз съ­ел ос­та­ток яго­ды сам, а за­тем на­пол­нил им фу­жеры за­ново.  
  
Том охот­но вы­пил еще, по­тому что шам­пан­ское хо­рошо по­мога­ло ему рас­сла­бить­ся. «Кра­сивые у те­бя во­лосы, — за­метил Алекс, мяг­ко под­де­вая их но­сом. — У ме­ня то­же та­кие бы­ли». Май­лз взял его пряд­ку и сде­лал из нее усы. «А мне нра­вит­ся, как ты пах­нешь», — ска­зал Май­лз, по­ложив под­бо­родок на пле­чо То­му. Алекс пог­ла­дил его по бри­той го­лове. «Спа­сибо», — сму­тив­шись, от­ве­тил Том. Он был уже не про­тив, что­бы Алекс и Май­лз пе­реш­ли к то­му, за­чем его поз­ва­ли, но те яв­но ни­куда не то­ропи­лись.  
  
«Мож­но пос­пра­шивать те­бя еще? — спро­сил Алекс. — Как фрон­тмен, про­тив ко­го бу­дешь при­менять свою кра­соту? Ты же кра­сивый, те­бе все го­ворят, на­вер­ное». Том по­вер­тел фу­жер в паль­цах и от­ве­тил: «Бы­вало, что го­вори­ли. Но де­вуш­ки все рав­но боль­ше клю­ют ведь». Май­лз пе­рес­про­сил: «Все рав­но? А те­бе боль­ше нра­вят­ся маль­чи­ки?» Том окон­ча­тель­но рас­те­рял­ся и спря­тал гла­за: «Я не уве­рен в этом». Алекс под­це­пил его под­бо­родок и по­вер­нул к се­бе. «Том, — серь­ез­но спро­сил он. — Ты был с пар­нем ког­да-ни­будь? Это важ­но. Пом­ни, что я про­сил те­бя быть чес­тным». Том пос­мотрел в его тем­ные гла­за, ко­торые гип­но­тизи­рова­ли его, и от­ве­тил: «Не о чем врать, не бы­ло та­кого». Май­лз до­бавил: «А с де­вуш­кой? Ну, ма­ло ли». Том ко­рот­ко кив­нул, не вда­ва­ясь в под­робнос­ти. Алекс зап­ра­вил ему прядь во­лос за ухо и вздох­нул: «Эх, что же нам с то­бой де­лать?» Том на мгно­вение ис­пу­гал­ся, что его выс­та­вят за дверь из-за то­го, что у не­го не име­лось со­от­ветс­тву­юще­го опы­та. Он сду­ру вы­палил: «Я сде­лаю все, что ска­жете».  
  
«Вау», — хи­хик­нул Май­лз в бо­кал с шам­пан­ским. Алекс то­же прыс­нул и ус­по­ко­ил его: «Ты же не на со­бесе­дова­нии, рас­слабь­ся. Прос­то нам нуж­но бы­ло знать, что­бы не нав­ре­дить те­бе». Том ощу­тил при­лив бла­годар­ности и неж­ности. Ря­дом с Алек­сом у не­го пред­ска­зу­емо от­клю­чал­ся здра­вый смысл — в го­лове бы­ли сплош­ные пу­зырь­ки от шам­пан­ско­го, и ка­залось, что тот ни за что на све­те не оби­дит его и не даст в оби­ду. Том зас­тал се­бя за тем, что пы­тал­ся ут­кнуть­ся но­сом в теп­лую шею Алек­са, при­жать­ся к не­му тес­нее. Тот хмык­нул и про­ком­менти­ровал нег­ромко: «Ко­тенок».  
  
«А те­бе кто-ни­будь нра­вит­ся, из маль­чи­ков?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Алекс у То­ма. Май­лз прыс­нул, гля­дя на них: «И что, ты ду­ма­ешь, он те­бе от­ве­тит сей­час?» Он до­бавил: «А дру­гие твои кра­сави­цы? С кем ты боль­ше все­го дру­жишь?» Том от­ве­тил по­лув­здо­хом: «С Джо». Май­лз уточ­нил: «Это та­кой смеш­ной и в оч­ках?» Том под­твер­дил, и тот по­кивал: «Да уж, ви­дел, как он на те­бя смот­рит. Не взду­май ему рас­ска­зывать про нас — расс­тро­ит­ся». Внут­ри у То­ма ше­вель­ну­лось чувс­тво ви­ны, и он за­пил его глот­ком шам­пан­ско­го.  
  
Алекс пе­рег­ля­нул­ся с Май­лзом по­верх го­ловы ра­зом­левше­го То­ма. Они об­ме­нялись вы­рази­тель­ны­ми взгля­дами, ко­торые оз­на­чали: «сколь­ко мож­но?» и «по­дож­ди, не так сра­зу». Алекс мяг­ко по­тор­мо­шил То­ма, приг­ревше­гося у не­го под бо­ком, и ска­зал: «Кто-то сей­час ус­нет». Том сра­зу встре­пенул­ся: «Нет, я не сплю». Май­лз спро­сил у не­го: «Те­бе ну­жен душ, дет­ка?» Сму­тив­шись от «дет­ки», Том от­ве­тил, что при­нимал душ у се­бя.  
  
«Ум­ни­ца, — пох­ва­лил Алекс и по­низил тон: — А те­перь по­целуй ме­ня, да­вай». Том ед­ва зас­та­вил се­бя не из­да­вать ни­каких зву­ков вос­торга и не наб­ра­сывать­ся на же­лан­ное. Вмес­то это­го он по­тянул­ся и роб­ко при­жал­ся гу­бами к гу­бам Алек­са, ощу­тив сов­сем нем­но­го ко­лючий под­бо­родок. Тот вплел паль­цы ему в во­лосы и при­дер­жал за за­тылок, це­луя в от­вет — Том все-та­ки не сдер­жал сла­бый вздох от удо­воль­ствия, ког­да язык сколь­знул по гу­бам к не­му в рот. Он так ста­ратель­но от­ве­чал на по­целуй, что по­чувс­тво­вал, как Алекс улы­ба­ет­ся. Он ис­сле­довал его рот язы­ком поч­ти ле­ниво, и Том не вы­дер­жал и об­вил его ру­ками за шею, ког­да Алекс про­вел язы­ком по кром­ке его ос­трых ниж­них зу­бов. Так слад­ко и од­новре­мен­но влас­тно его еще ни­ког­да не це­лова­ли.  
  
Том не знал, че­му уди­вить­ся рань­ше — то­му, что он ус­пел по­забыть про Май­лза, или то­му, что он на­чал гла­дить его, под­би­ра­ясь от ко­лена к бед­ру, а за­тем и меж­ду бе­дер. Сто­ит ли го­ворить, что там все дав­но уже ны­ло и не да­вало си­деть смир­но, так что Том поз­во­лил ру­кам Май­лза при­касать­ся к не­му и даль­ше.  
  
Алекс прер­вал по­целуй и ска­зал Май­лзу все­го од­но сло­во: «Слад­кий», пос­ле че­го при­нял­ся це­ловать и по­кусы­вать шею То­ма. Тот зап­ро­кинул го­лову, под­став­ля­ясь, и с губ все рав­но сор­ва­лось ше­лес­тя­щее «Алекс». Май­лз пог­ла­живал его по­верх ши­рин­ки, рас­па­ляя все боль­ше, но тут Том рез­ко опом­нился и поп­ро­сил: «Толь­ко не ос­тавляй сле­дов, по­жалуй­ста». Май­лз то­же чмок­нул его в шею и хо­хот­нул: «Ко­неч­но, а то друзья уви­дят, за­видо­вать бу­дут». Том но­ровил сжать ху­дые бед­ра от то­го, как он их гла­дил, по­это­му Май­лз по­тер по шву на джин­сах меж­ду ног нас­той­чи­вей, и тот вздрог­нул. «Кра­сави­ца уже го­тов», — со­об­щил он, и Алекс лов­ко пе­реса­дил То­ма се­бе на ру­ки.  
  
Май­лз по­наб­лю­дал за ни­ми: Алек­су яв­но нра­вилось иг­рать с ним нас­толь­ко же, нас­коль­ко Том хо­тел Алек­са. Раз­драз­ненный его пог­ла­жива­ни­ями, тот приль­нул к Алек­су тес­нее, и Май­лз за­метил, как под­ра­гива­ли его бед­ра от сдер­жи­ва­емо­го же­лания по­тереть­ся. «Че­го те­бе хо­чет­ся?» — спро­сил у То­ма Алекс. Май­лз опе­редил его: «От­ку­да ему знать? Он же ска­зал те­бе, что не про­бовал». Алекс сог­ласно кив­нул и пог­ла­дил То­ма по ще­ке, а за­тем и боль­шим паль­цем по гу­бам. «Мне так нра­вит­ся твой рот, — ска­зал он. — Ты же не от­ка­жешь, ес­ли я поп­ро­шу те­бя им по­рабо­тать?» Том прик­рыл гла­за, це­луя по­душеч­ку паль­ца, и кач­нул го­ловой: «Я не умею».  
  
«Не бе­да, — за­верил Алекс. — Я по­могу те­бе. Сле­зай на пол». Том пос­лу­шал­ся, сос­коль­знув с его ко­леней на ко­вер. В го­лове плы­ло, но не так, как бы­ва­ет, ког­да пе­реб­рал с вы­пив­кой — плы­ло при­ят­но, нер­возность уш­ла, и ос­та­лось толь­ко пред­вку­шение.  
  
Алекс с улыб­кой пе­рег­ля­нул­ся с Май­лзом, а за­тем стя­нул шта­ны. Ему ль­сти­ло, что Том пог­ля­дывал ему в пах с лю­бопытс­твом. «Я уже нем­но­го за­вел­ся от те­бя, кра­сота моя, но мне нуж­но быть пол­ностью го­товым, по­нима­ешь?» — об­ра­тил­ся Алекс к То­му. Тот за­кусил гу­бу и кив­нул, ос­то­рож­но взяв­шись тон­ки­ми паль­чи­ками за ре­зин­ку его тру­сов, и по­тянул вниз. По­верх лю­бопытс­тва по вес­нушча­тому ли­цу То­ма прос­коль­зну­ла тень па­ники, но Алекс пог­ла­дил его по го­лове, по­ощ­ряя и на­мере­ва­ясь не дать сбе­жать. «Хей, не ку­са­ет­ся же, — ле­ниво про­тянул Май­лз, то­же за­метив за­мин­ку. — Это Алек­су на­до пе­режи­вать, что ты ку­са­ешь­ся». Алекс слег­ка под­тол­кнул его в за­тылок, нап­равляя, и Том пос­лу­шал­ся.  
  
Он обер­нул тон­кую ла­донь вок­руг ство­ла и ши­роко лиз­нул от ос­но­вания до го­лов­ки. Сде­лав так еще па­ру раз, он по­пытал­ся на­деть­ся ртом на член, как ви­дел в пор­но­филь­мах, но поч­ти сра­зу по­давил­ся и вы­пус­тил, ре­шив ог­ра­ничить­ся об­ли­зыва­ни­ями. Алекс по­наб­лю­дал за тем, как он ста­ратель­но прич­мо­кива­ет вок­руг го­лов­ки, а Май­лз соб­рал ему во­лосы на за­тыл­ке и при­дер­жал, что­бы они не све­шива­лись на ли­цо. Ще­ки у То­ма бы­ли крас­ные, и гу­бы те­перь то­же — мо­жет, ему не­дос­та­вало уме­ния, но все с лих­вой оку­палось зре­лищем. Май­лз шеп­нул ему на ухо со­вет: «По­могай ру­кой, чувс­тву­ешь — уже поч­ти твер­дый». Том из­дал поч­ти от­ча­ян­ное «угу» и пос­та­рал­ся лас­кать член ру­кой. Алекс от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку ди­вана, до­воль­но вздох­нув, и про­тянул кап­ризно: «Май­лз, ну по­кажи ему».  
  
Май­лз ос­то­рож­но сгреб во­лосы То­ма в гор­сти и под­тол­кнул взять глуб­же. «Прячь зу­бы», — ве­лел он. Ко­неч­но, он бы не стал му­чить его и зас­тавлять в пер­вый раз взять в гор­ло, но Алек­су то­же хо­телось по­чувс­тво­вать этот рот из­нутри. Су­дя по его до­воль­но­му сто­ну, Том впол­не справ­лялся, и Май­лз мяг­ко по­тянул его за во­лосы вверх и сно­ва вниз, по­казы­вая, как нуж­но де­лать. Вско­ре он яв­но во­шел во вкус или ув­лекся, но Май­лзу бы­ло дос­та­точ­но лишь при­дер­жи­вать ему во­лосы, по­ка тот лас­кал Алек­са ртом, прик­рыв гла­за и втя­гивая ще­ки. Май­лз пог­ла­дил его по ху­дой спи­не, про­ведя паль­ца­ми по ря­ду ос­трых поз­вонков, и Том прог­нулся от при­кос­но­вения, как кош­ка.  
  
«Алекс, ты не ув­лекся?» — спро­сил тем вре­менем Май­лз. Алекс не­хотя при­от­крыл гла­за и ве­лел То­му, мяг­ко пох­ло­пав по ще­ке: «Хва­тит, мо­лодец». Тот отс­тра­нил­ся и утер рот тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони, пря­ча гла­за и прик­ры­вая пах. «А че­го та­кой вид нес­час­тный?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Май­лз, да­вая То­му гло­ток шам­пан­ско­го, что­бы пе­ребить прив­кус. Алекс по­дал ру­ку То­му, что­бы тот под­нялся с по­ла, и по­вел его за со­бой, бро­сив: «Не грус­ти, мы те­бя без вни­мания не ос­та­вим».  
  
Уса­див то­го на пок­ры­вало кро­вати, Алекс ски­нул май­ку, раз­де­ва­ясь пол­ностью — ему яв­но не­чего бы­ло сты­дить­ся: Том об­ша­ривал взгля­дом его фи­гуру, про се­бя от­ме­чая, что тот был ку­да креп­че не­го са­мого. По­чувс­тво­вать вес это­го те­ла на се­бе бы­ло бы… за­ман­чи­во. Тут Том встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с Май­лзом, ко­торый по-преж­не­му улы­бал­ся ему, и за­метил, что тот раз­делся толь­ко по по­яс, и те­перь жес­та­ми по­сове­товал ему сде­лать то же са­мое. Том не­реши­тель­но по­тянул свою фут­болку че­рез го­лову и не ус­пел вы­ныр­нуть, как по­чувс­тво­вал, что на нем рас­сте­гива­ют джин­сы и стя­гива­ют вниз.  
  
«Я по­думал, те­бе нуж­на по­мощь с эти­ми уз­ки­ми шта­нами», — ска­зал Алекс, по­могая ему вы­путать­ся из тес­ных шта­нин и нос­ков. Он пос­мотрел свер­ху вниз на дол­го­вязое и блед­ное те­ло на пок­ры­вале — Том яв­но стес­нялся се­бя и но­ровил свер­нуть­ся в клу­бок или пе­ревер­нуть­ся на жи­вот. Алекс при­сел ря­дом и пог­ла­дил его по гру­ди, от­ме­тив вслух: «Ка­кой бе­лый. И тон­кий. Мне да­же страш­но при­касать­ся». Май­лз то­же при­сел ря­дом и за­метил: «Ты то­же та­кой был, не сло­мал­ся ведь».  
  
Ког­да Алекс про­вел ла­донью ни­же, на плос­кий блед­ный жи­вот, за­мер­ший от сты­да Том от­ре­аги­ровал мгно­вен­но: пре­рывис­то вздох­нул и не­воль­но раз­вел бед­ра, ко­торые сжи­мал. «У те­бя дав­но ни­кого не бы­ло?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Алекс, пог­ла­живая твер­дую вы­пук­лость по­верх тру­сов. Том выг­ля­дел так, буд­то сей­час рас­пла­чет­ся, а длин­ные во­лосы раз­ме­тались по пок­ры­валу. «С фев­ра­ля», — про­цедил он сквозь зу­бы, и Алекс со­чувс­твен­но по­цокал язы­ком. «Тог­да не сдер­жи­вай­ся, ты же не нор­ма­тив сда­ешь», — по­сове­товал он и стя­нул пос­леднюю де­таль одеж­ды с ху­дых бе­дер, по­ка Том был за­нят по­пыт­ка­ми не кон­чить пря­мо так.  
  
«Ка­кой ты… про­пор­ци­ональ­ный», — за­дум­чи­во ска­зал Алекс. Том рас­пахнул свет­лые гла­за и вски­нул бро­ви, не­пони­ма­юще гля­дя то на не­го, то на Май­лза. Тот по­яс­нил: «Это был ком­пли­мент. Алекс у нас во­об­ще мас­тер ком­пли­мен­тов». Том роб­ко улыб­нулся пос­ле это­го и по­пытал­ся свес­ти но­ги, но Алекс пог­ла­дил его по тон­кой ло­дыж­ке, пок­ры­той ред­ки­ми свет­лы­ми во­лос­ка­ми, и не дал это­го сде­лать. «Рас­слабь­ся уже, на­конец, — мяг­ко по­сове­товал он То­му. — Ты мне нра­вишь­ся, и по­верь, я знаю, что де­лаю». Том кив­нул, все рав­но по­ба­ива­ясь ра­зоча­ровать Алек­са. «Так мне нуж­но… лечь на жи­вот или еще как-то?» — не­лов­ко спро­сил он. «Да нет же, — от­ве­тил Алекс. — Ляг, как те­бе удоб­но».  
  
Май­лз спо­кой­но наб­лю­дал за этой сце­ной, по­нимая, что ему не сле­ду­ет по­ка что вме­шивать­ся — это бы толь­ко спуг­ну­ло То­ма и уси­лило его ско­ван­ность. Он дей­стви­тель­но был очень тон­кий и хруп­кий, но Май­лз знал, что это бы­ло впол­не во вку­се Алек­са. Дол­жно быть, он бу­дет смот­реть­ся эф­фек­тно по­верх это­го па­рень­ка, боль­ше по­хоже­го на де­вуш­ку.  
  
«Май­лз, по­дай смаз­ку, по­жалуй­ста», — бур­кнул нег­ромко Алекс, и Май­лз по­лез ту­да, где вче­ра ее ос­та­вил. Он вздох­нул: «И как ты рань­ше об­хо­дил­ся без ас­систен­та?» Гла­за у То­ма рас­пахну­лись нем­но­го ис­пу­ган­но, ког­да он уви­дел тю­бик, так что Алекс не­ожи­дан­но на­пал на его шею и по­цело­вал. Тон­кая шея от­кры­лась для не­го, ос­трые птичьи клю­чицы выс­ту­пили, и Алекс при­лег ря­дом, при­жимая тон­кое те­ло к се­бе и де­лясь теп­лом, к ко­торо­му тя­нул­ся Том.  
  
Про­дол­жая от­вле­кать его по­целу­ями, Алекс сколь­знул ла­донью меж­ду длин­ных ног, нем­но­го драз­ня­ще за­девая член. Ког­да он про­ник сма­зан­ны­ми паль­ца­ми меж­ду яго­диц, Том ут­кнул­ся пы­ла­ющим ли­цом ему в грудь и за­кинул на не­го од­ну но­гу. «Мо­лодец, сам все по­нима­ешь», — пох­ва­лил Алекс, об­ни­мая его сво­бод­ной ру­кой и пог­ла­живая ряд ос­трых поз­вонков. Он сно­ва пов­то­рил с на­жимом: «Рас­слабь­ся», на­чав по­тирать паль­ца­ми столь ин­тимное мес­то. Том в его ру­ках весь вы­тянул­ся, как стру­на, выг­нулся и стал мед­ленно те­реть­ся па­хом об Алек­са, шум­но ды­ша. Он вы­путал­ся из его во­лос и ос­то­рож­но ввел па­лец, ког­да по­чувс­тво­вал, что тот, на­конец, рас­сла­бил­ся.  
  
«Ох и тес­ный, — ска­зал Алекс нег­ромко, об­ра­ща­ясь од­новре­мен­но и к То­му, и к Май­лзу. — Тя­жело мне с то­бой бу­дет. А те­бе со мной». Он дал То­му при­вык­нуть, на­шеп­ты­вая, что­бы тот пе­рес­тал за­жимать­ся, и тог­да стал при­выч­но его рас­тя­гивать. Тот зах­ны­кал, ут­кнув­шись в пле­чо Алек­су, и он вро­де бы да­же по­чувс­тво­вал, что рес­ни­цы у то­го влаж­ные. «Ну что ты, это все­го лишь паль­цы, — мяг­ко ска­зал Алекс, не от­сту­пая. — Прос­то нуж­но рас­про­бовать». На под­го­тов­ку ухо­дило боль­ше вре­мени, чем он рас­счи­тывал, но он не мог сде­лать все как по­пало, ина­че удо­воль­ствие не по­лучил бы ни он, ни тем бо­лее Том. Тот, впро­чем, на­шел спо­соб уте­шить­ся и про­дол­жал те­реть­ся об Алек­са, что­бы от­влечь се­бя от бо­ли.  
  
«Уже не так неп­ри­ят­но?» — спро­сил Алекс, по­чувс­тво­вав, что Том стал ку­да по­дат­ли­вей, и его паль­цы внут­ри боль­ше его не му­ча­ют. «Ага, — ко­рот­ко отоз­вался тот, пре­рывис­то ды­ша при­от­кры­тым ртом. — Толь­ко… я мо­гу сей­час кон­чить». Алекс бро­сил: «По­дож­ди, рыб­ка», и сог­нул паль­цы внут­ри, мас­си­руя уп­лотне­ние. Том вздрог­нул и гром­ко ох­нул, ис­пу­гав­шись собс­твен­но­го зву­ка, и заг­лу­шил его, при­кусив Алек­са за пле­чо. «Эй, че­го ку­са­ешь­ся?» — спро­сил Алекс и по­дер­нул пле­чом, не ожи­дав та­кой ре­ак­ции. Том уро­нил го­лову ему на грудь и не мог вы­дать ни­чего связ­но­го, по­тому что Алекс про­дол­жал лас­кать его. «Это так… о бо­же, я не мо­гу», — всхлип­нул Том, и Алекс по­нял по то­му, как он мяг­ко сжи­мал­ся на его паль­цах, что дей­стви­тель­но не мо­жет. Он бро­сил взгляд на Май­лза, ко­торый праз­дно наб­лю­дал за ни­ми, пог­ла­живая се­бя, и тот кив­нул ему.  
  
Том вы­дер­жал еще сов­сем нем­но­го и из­лился на жи­вот се­бе и Алек­су, ко­торый не да­вал ему вздох­нуть от та­ких ни с чем не срав­ни­мых ощу­щений. Он не сдер­жал сто­на, дро­жа от удо­воль­ствия и кра­ем соз­на­ния ста­ра­ясь за­пом­нить этот мо­мент: он при­жима­ет­ся к го­ряче­му те­лу Алек­са и сцеп­ля­ет паль­цы на его пле­чах, по­ка паль­цы то­го дви­га­ют­ся внут­ри.  
  
«Ох, я не за­метил, ка­кие у те­бя но­гот­ки», — вос­клик­нул Алекс, из­вле­кая паль­цы из его рас­слаб­ленно­го те­ла. Май­лз ус­лужли­во бро­сил ему пач­ку сал­фе­ток, что­бы они при­вели се­бя в по­рядок. Том по­ка что не мог прий­ти в се­бя — ощу­щения не шли ни в ка­кое срав­не­ние с тем, как он во­рова­то лас­кал се­бя в ду­ше или в сво­ем от­се­ке ав­то­буса, за за­навес­кой. Он рас­пахнул гла­за от то­го, что Алекс про­вел паль­ца­ми по его ис­пачкан­но­му жи­воту и от­пра­вил их в рот. Том встре­пенул­ся и спро­сил: «За­чем ты это сде­лал?» Он чуть не умер от сты­да, ког­да Алекс сде­лал так еще раз, дав Май­лзу об­ли­зать свои паль­цы. «Что, уже нель­зя те­бя поп­ро­бовать?» — по­жал пле­чами Алекс, ак­ку­рат­но про­тирая то, что ос­та­лось.  
  
«Что те­перь? — спро­сил Том, пы­та­ясь най­ти прос­ты­ню и за­вер­нуть­ся в нее. — Прос­то я уже, а вы еще нет…» Май­лз за­бав­лялся, гля­дя на не­го, и ре­шил нем­но­го при­пуг­нуть: «Раз у те­бя так мно­го энер­гии, по­можешь нам обо­им». Алекс пих­нул его в бок, а Том ис­пу­ган­но рас­пахнул гла­за и зап­ри­читал на вдо­хе: «О нет, по­жалуй­ста, не на­до вдво­ем, я не вы­дер­жу». Алекс нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му и пог­ла­дил по ще­ке, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить. «Не слу­шай его, мы же не са­дис­ты», — ска­зал он То­му. Тот за­кусил гу­бу и шеп­нул так, что­бы толь­ко Алекс ус­лы­шал: «Мож­но это бу­дешь ты?» Он снис­хо­дитель­но улыб­нулся и кив­нул — ко­неч­но, па­рень бы выб­рал толь­ко его.  
  
«Май­лз, по­тер­пишь еще нем­но­го?» — спро­сил Алекс, прис­ло­ня­ясь лбом к Май­лзу и по­тер­шись об не­го но­сом. Он ска­зал еще что-то на ухо Май­лзу, что Том не мог рас­слы­шать, но ви­дел, как тот ши­роко за­улы­бал­ся. А еще Май­лз су­нул в ла­донь Алек­су пре­зер­ва­тив, и Том про се­бя вздох­нул об­легчен­но, ра­ду­ясь, что об этом по­дума­ли за не­го. «Ты уж прос­ти, мы без ре­зин­ки толь­ко друг с дру­гом», — по­яс­нил Алекс, по­ка от­кры­вал и на­девал его.  
  
Том был уже не та­кой дер­га­ный и не за­жимал­ся, ког­да Алекс за­ново сма­зал его — ви­димо, это бы­ла пра­виль­ная мысль — дать ему кон­чить рань­ше. «Бу­дет опять нем­но­го боль­но», — пре­дуп­ре­дил Алекс, но тут их прер­вал Май­лз, ко­торый усел­ся по­зади То­ма и лов­ко вздер­нул его, при­жав к сво­ей гру­ди. Тот да­же ой­кнул, но Май­лз шик­нул на не­го: «Ни­чего я не бу­ду с то­бой де­лать, прин­цесса». Он до­бавил, по­яс­няя для Алек­са: «Впе­ред, и с пес­ней. Мне скуч­но там уже би­тый час си­деть, я хоть на ру­ках его по­дер­жу». Алекс кив­нул, не воз­ра­жая, да и Том ус­по­ко­ил­ся, удоб­но об­ло­котив­шись на Май­лза.  
  
Алекс при­тянул к се­бе ху­день­кие бед­ра и ус­тро­ил­ся меж­ду ни­ми. Он толь­ко соб­рался спро­сить, го­тов ли Том, как тот об­вил его за по­яс длин­ны­ми но­гами, до­вер­чи­во гля­дя на не­го. Тог­да Алекс тол­кнул­ся внутрь не­го нем­но­го — Том ох­нул от бо­ли, но быс­тро за­тих, при­выкая. Май­лз не ос­тался в сто­роне и ста­рал­ся от­влечь его вор­ко­вани­ями и лас­кой, по­ка Алекс ос­то­рож­но по­качи­вал бед­ра­ми, вхо­дя до кон­ца. «Ум­ни­ца», — пов­то­рил Алекс, ког­да Том все-та­ки смог при­нять его, да­ром что вжал­ся в Май­лза и бо­ял­ся да­же вдох­нуть слиш­ком рез­ко, что­бы не при­чинить се­бе бо­ли.  
  
Алекс улег­ся на не­го свер­ху, за­жимая хруп­кое те­ло меж­ду со­бой и Май­лзом, и по­тянул­ся к не­му, це­луя ко­лючую ще­ку. «Та­кой уз­кий, ты бы знал, — бла­жен­но про­тянул Алекс. — Так клас­сно сжи­ма­ет­ся». Том всхлип­нул под ним, стис­ки­вая бед­ра­ми креп­че и ощу­щая се­бя пой­ман­ным. Алекс еще да­же не на­чал, а он уже по­нял, что бу­дет ед­ва жив к то­му мо­мен­ту, как его от­пустят. Пе­рес­тав жму­рить­ся, Том уви­дел, что они це­лу­ют­ся над ним, и зре­лище ему пон­ра­вилось.  
  
Алекс на­чал дви­гать­ся, мед­ленно и ос­то­рож­но, ра­зор­вав по­целуй с Май­лзом, и уде­лил вни­мание То­му. «Ес­ли вой­дешь во вкус, смо­жешь кон­чить еще раз, — ска­зал он ему. — Я уве­рен, что смо­жешь». Том по­кивал, ис­крен­не на­де­ясь, что Алекс прав.  
  
Май­лз свер­ху наб­лю­дал, как Алекс бе­рет хруп­кое те­ло, ко­торое так до­вер­чи­во к не­му жмет­ся. Как он и пред­по­лагал, это бы­ло кра­сиво: нес­мотря на рост, Алекс мог поч­ти скрыть под со­бой То­ма, дви­гал­ся плав­но и гра­ци­оз­но, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки низ­ко пос­та­нывая от удо­воль­ствия.  
  
Алекс дей­стви­тель­но не ошиб­ся, ког­да заб­рал это­го маль­чи­ка се­бе — он был пос­лушный и тро­гатель­но-не­вин­ный, ис­крен­не хо­тел его и не­уме­ло, но ста­ратель­но от­да­вал­ся: сжи­мал длин­ны­ми ху­дыми но­гами, вы­гибал­ся навс­тре­чу и креп­ко дер­жался за пле­чи. Алекс уже пе­рес­тал бо­роть­ся с тем, что ему в ли­цо лез­ли его пыш­ные во­лосы, и вдох­нул их за­пах — тон­кий цве­точ­ный аро­мат шам­пу­ня сме­шал­ся с гус­тым за­пахом сек­са, ко­торым Том на­вер­ня­ка про­пах­нет за эту ночь нас­квозь. Алек­су пон­ра­вилась эта мысль, и он не пе­реми­нул по­делить­ся ей с ним.  
  
«Ког­да вер­нешь­ся к сво­им, — на­чал он, мер­но тол­ка­ясь в по­дат­ли­вое те­ло, — Ду­ма­ешь, они пой­мут, чем ты за­нимал­ся? Ты же бу­дешь пах­нуть, как муж­чи­на. Или, ско­рее, пах­нуть муж­чи­ной». Том смог отоз­вать­ся лишь сла­бым сто­ном, а Май­лз по­сове­товал: «Не мо­рочь ему го­лову, не все лю­бят по­бол­тать с чле­ном в зад­ни­це». Алекс пе­рег­ля­нул­ся с ним, ух­мы­ля­ясь, и зад­ви­гал­ся быс­трее, под­хва­тив бед­ра То­ма по­выше. Тот по­чувс­тво­вал сме­ну уг­ла и отоз­вался пос­та­ныва­ни­ем при каж­дом тол­чке. Алекс за­метил: «Те­перь ты зна­ешь, что это та­кое».  
  
Том жа­лоб­но свел бро­ви и вце­пил­ся ног­тя­ми ему в спи­ну, чувс­твуя, что то не­пов­то­римое ощу­щение внут­ри вер­ну­лось. «Ос­то­рож­ней, ца­рап­ка», — пре­дуп­ре­дил Май­лз, но Том сов­сем по­терял го­лову и не мог слу­шать­ся, ког­да ему ка­залось, что еще нем­но­го — и он не вы­дер­жит. Уж не­из­вес­тно, что с ним ста­нет, но это точ­но бу­дет ко­нец. Уме­реть от удо­воль­ствия под Алек­сом Тёр­не­ром — да­леко не худ­шая пер­спек­ти­ва.  
  
Май­лз, уви­дев, что Том про­дол­жа­ет ца­рапать­ся, схва­тил его за тон­кие за­пястья и от­нял ру­ки от спи­ны, при­дер­жи­вая их. «Спа­сибо, Май­лз», — сос­ре­дото­чен­но отоз­вался Алекс, а за­тем ут­кнул­ся лбом в рас­тре­пав­ши­еся ло­коны ску­ляще­го То­ма и взял са­мый быс­трый темп — Май­лз по­нял, что тот не со­бирал­ся дол­го му­чить пар­ня.  
  
«От­пу­щу ру­ки и по­могу кон­чить, ес­ли не бу­дешь ца­рапать­ся», — ска­зал он на ухо То­му, и тот с го­тов­ностью по­кивал. Май­лз хмык­нул нег­ромко, ког­да обер­нул ла­донь вок­руг его чле­на и стал лас­кать, по­тому что Том зат­ре­пыхал­ся и за­бил­ся под Алек­сом, все рав­но пов­то­ряя его имя и об­ни­мая за шею. А за­тем как-то ти­хо и быс­тро кон­чил, ког­да Май­лз по­тер его влаж­ную го­лов­ку боль­шим паль­цем, и по­давал ма­ло приз­на­ков жиз­ни, по­ка Алекс вби­вал­ся в его ос­лабшее те­ло и кон­чал сам.  
  
«Ох и слад­кий», — про­тянул Алекс и шум­но чмок­нул оду­рев­ше­го То­ма во влаж­ную шею. Май­лз не чувс­тво­вал се­бя осо­бен­но об­де­лен­ным, по­тому что тот был бы ма­ло­эро­тич­ным хны­чущим и жа­лос­тли­вым ко­моч­ком, на­думай он нас­ла­дить­ся им пос­ле Алек­са. Тот же был очень до­волен и раз­добрел, выс­коль­знул из теп­ло­го те­ла и стя­нул пре­зер­ва­тив, пос­ле че­го пог­ла­дил То­ма по све­ден­ным вмес­те бед­рам и спро­сил: «До ду­ша сам до­пол­зешь?» Тот уже нем­но­го при­шел в се­бя и кив­нул, быс­тро по­цело­вав Алек­са в уго­лок губ, преж­де чем упол­зти с кро­вати в душ.  
  
Ван­ная бы­ла та­кой же рос­кошной, как и ос­таль­ные ком­на­ты, и Том поз­во­лил се­бе по­нежить­ся в ду­ше, за­вязав во­лосы в пу­чок, что­бы не на­мочить их. Ко­лени у не­го слег­ка дро­жали, по­это­му он усел­ся пря­мо на пол ка­бин­ки, ус­та­ло опус­тив мо­чал­ку. Сос­то­яние свое он не мог опи­сать сло­вами, по­тому что из не­го, ка­жет­ся, вы­тащи­ли ду­шу, раз­лохма­тили и за­суну­ли об­ратно. Все те­ло при­ят­но ны­ло, меж­ду яго­диц слег­ка по­бали­вало, но на­конец-то уш­ло это пос­то­ян­ное тя­нущее чувс­тво не­удов­летво­рен­ности. Том ле­ниво по­тянул­ся, хрус­тя поз­вонка­ми, а за­тем ус­лы­шал по­доз­ри­тель­ные зву­ки сквозь шум во­ды.  
  
Он вы­лез из ду­ша и об­терся по­лотен­цем, и тог­да уже бе­зоши­боч­но оп­ре­делил ха­рак­тер зву­ков — ну ко­неч­но, это Май­лз сто­нал так гром­ко, что у То­ма ще­ки пок­расне­ли еще боль­ше, ес­ли это во­об­ще бы­ло воз­можно. Он в не­реши­тель­нос­ти по­топ­тался на мес­те, не зная, сле­ду­ет ли ему вы­ходить в спаль­ню и ме­шать им — в тот же мо­мент Алекс так вскрик­нул и вы­ругал­ся, что Том ис­пу­ган­но при­жал ла­донь ко рту. Он ос­то­рож­но по­вер­нул двер­ную руч­ку и выг­ля­нул сов­сем нем­но­го, го­товый в слу­чае че­го зах­лопнуть дверь.  
  
Том нер­вно сглот­нул, по­радо­вав­шись, что Май­лз не стал тро­гать его, по­тому что тот ока­зал­ся в точ­ности та­ким, как он пред­став­лял се­бе: да­леко не та­ким неж­ным, как Алекс. Тот, впро­чем, не выг­ля­дел не­доволь­ным, по­ка Май­лз брал его сза­ди, ут­кнув ли­цом в по­душ­ки. Том по­думал с опас­кой, что ес­ли у них каж­дый раз так, то Алекс, дол­жно быть, креп­че, чем ка­жет­ся — Май­лз на­тяги­вал его без­жа­лос­тно и тол­кался так силь­но, что тот про­ез­жался по прос­ты­не. Очень ско­ро он за­метил, что Том за ни­ми наб­лю­да­ет, и рык­нул: «Брысь». Он тут же юр­кнул об­ратно за дверь ван­ной.  
  
Си­деть приш­лось дол­го, го­раз­до доль­ше, чем Алекс был с ним, и Том уже из­велся, си­дя на крыш­ке уни­таза и за­кинув но­гу на но­гу, по­тому что от под­смот­ренных кар­тин и неп­рекра­ща­ющих­ся сто­нов он — не­уже­ли — за­водил­ся сно­ва. Ког­да он дож­дался кон­ца дей­ства, а в ван­ную вва­лились со­вер­шенно ди­кие на вид Алекс и Май­лз, Том пос­пе­шил скрыть­ся от­ту­да и раз­до­быть свою одеж­ду.  
  
Том дож­дался, по­ка они вы­мо­ют­ся, и стал сви­дете­лем об­ратной ме­тамор­фо­зы: оба ста­ли та­кими же спо­кой­ны­ми и неж­ны­ми, как и в на­чале, раз­ве что выг­ля­дели бо­лее ус­тавши­ми. Том пе­рес­тал их опа­сать­ся и да­же улыб­нулся, по­думав про се­бя, что они по­ходи­ли на двух сы­тых ко­тов. Алекс пот­ре­пал его по во­лосам и ска­зал: «Сей­час вы­зову те­бе ка­рету, Зо­луш­ка». По­ка он выз­вал ма­шину, Том ужас­но сму­тил­ся, ког­да Май­лз в по­рыве чувств об­нял его и чмок­нул в ще­ку, поб­ла­года­рив за ве­чер, ко­торый плав­но пе­решел в ночь. Сму­щать­ся То­му бы­ло уже как ми­нимум поз­дно, од­на­ко Май­лз, ко­неч­но же, за­метил его воз­бужде­ние, от ко­торо­го Том так и не смог из­ба­вить­ся.  
  
«Алекс, — поз­вал он, и Том зак­рыл ли­цо ру­ками. — Ка­жет­ся, кто-то все-та­ки ухо­дит от нас го­лод­ным». Алекс по­дошел к То­му и упер ру­ки в бо­ка. «Да ну? — пе­рес­про­сил он, вски­нув бровь. — Том, я же про­сил быть со мной чес­тным». Са­мое чес­тное, на что Том был спо­собен в сво­их нес­терпи­мо тес­ных джин­сах — это нап­рыгнуть на Алек­са и быть под­хва­чен­ным. К то­му мо­мен­ту, как для не­го по­дали ма­шину, он уже сно­ва был крас­ный и встре­пан­ный, а так­же на ми­нуточ­ку по­верил в су­щес­тво­вание бо­га. Точ­нее, в то, что он дей­стви­тель­но сре­ди нас.  
  
Алекс то­же чмок­нул его на про­щание, но ска­зал, что не про­ща­ет­ся, пос­коль­ку им еще два ве­чера выс­ту­пать вмес­те. Том чуть не зас­нул на пас­са­жир­ском си­денье ма­шины, а за­тем уви­дел за ок­ном за­нима­ющий­ся рас­свет. К счастью, у не­го бы­ли свои клю­чи от но­мера.  
  
Ока­зыва­ет­ся, бы­вали и та­кие свя­зи, пос­ле ко­торых не хо­телось уг­рю­мо от­вернуть­ся к стен­ке и сде­лать вид, что быс­тро зас­нул. Том по­думал, что дей­стви­тель­но не жа­лел ни о чем, так как по­лучил все, что хо­тел, и да­же боль­ше — он не был нас­толь­ко на­ив­ным ро­ман­ти­ком, что­бы на­де­ять­ся, что Алекс за­хочет от не­го что-то боль­ше, чем од­на ночь. По­мимо смер­тель­ной ус­та­лос­ти он чувс­тво­вал се­бя прек­расно и на­де­ял­ся, что ду­шев­ные тер­за­ния не при­дут к не­му ни пос­ле сна, ни ког­да-ли­бо еще.  
  
Зай­дя уже в их отель, ку­да бо­лее скром­ный, Том вы­катил гла­за от удив­ле­ния, об­на­ружив Май­лза и Джо, ко­торые за­кон­чи­ли свою ноч­ную про­гул­ку на ди­ван­чи­ках не­пода­леку от ба­ра. Том по­хихи­кал от их хра­па и за­бав­ных поз, а так­же не упус­тил воз­можность сфо­тог­ра­фиро­вать. Ес­ли пер­со­нал гос­ти­ницы лю­без­но не стал их бу­дить, ему это толь­ко на ру­ку — он под­нялся по лес­тни­це к их но­меру и за­шел внутрь, на­мере­ва­ясь раз­деть­ся и лечь спать, не нав­ле­кая на се­бя ни­каких по­доз­ре­ний.


End file.
